Punk Sasuke
by BritDaNinja
Summary: While Sakura is out of town Naruto and Sasuke hook up. Naruto turns goth  and Sasuke turns punk. What will happen when Sakuchan comes back for an even bigger secret than just their looks? SasuNaru
1. Naruto's Idea

This story is based on a picture I drew of Sasuke and my friend colored his hair red and purple. Now she does it to ever one of my Suke pics... Disclaimer: I only own the picture that is of punk Sasuke that my friend Abby colored!

I hope you like the story! TenTen

Chapter one: Naruto's Idea

Sasuke walked out of the hair salon. Girls who walked by made a little shriek of horror. Sasuke finally did it. He finally decided to go punk. You see, Naruto thought Sasuke would look good as an emo punk boy, not just emo. Therefore it lead Sasuke to the conclusion of finding out himself. Going back to the beginning….

"Sasuke, have you ever thought about changing your hair?" Naruto asked.

"No." Sasuke remarked, "Why would I want to?"

"Well, it's just, I got my hair dyed…" It was true; Naruto had gotten his hair dyed black. Why? He wanted Sasuke to notice, which he did.

"Yeah well, it looks good on you. I only look good with black."

"How do you know? You've never changed your hair once!"

"I can picture it…"

Naruto took out a sketchpad and immediately started to draw Sasuke. No one knew, but Naruto was actually a good artist. He just never took the time to draw. If he did, he normally made it horrible on purpose. He pulled out a red marker and began to color on the picture. He looked at it, and then pulled out a purple marker, too. Again, he began to color the picture. "What are you doing dobe?"

"Seeing what you'd look like with punk hair…"

"Why?"

"Done!" Naruto turned the picture around. The picture of Sasuke on which Naruto drew lie on the paper. He had red hair with purple streaks.

"Oh my… That looks…. I look… Where's the phonebook?" Sasuke pulled out the phonebook and looked up the phone number for the nearest hair salon. "Okay, tomorrow at noon, thank you."

"What was that for?" asked a puzzled Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm turning punk. You turned Goth, I'm going punk!" Naruto stared blankly at Sasuke, then looked at the picture. His eyes started to soften.

"Ohhhh Sasuke!!!!!" Naruto looked at the picture again and knew that Sasuke would look good like that. But how will all his fan girls react? I mean, they didn't even know about him and Sasuke yet… Not even Sakura.

"Whatever dobe, I'm going to bed… later." He hugged Naruto and kissed him on the neck.

"Be there soon." Sasuke brushed Naruto's hair aside and patted his cheek. He walked out. Naruto began to stare at the picture again and hugged it. He couldn't believe that Sasuke had agreed to do that… "Oh Suke!!!!!" He began to blush and hopped up to go to bed.

Naruto got into his pajamas and slid into bed next to Sasuke. He had already fallen asleep. "Night Suke…" Naruto whispered to Sasuke and fell asleep.

Please review!!!!!!!


	2. Sasuke's New Look

Chapter two: Sasuke's New Look

Naruto awoke to hear the shower. He hopped out of bed and ran to get dressed. Today was the day Sasuke turns punk. Naruto heard a 'click', which meant that Suke was out. Sasuke grabbed a towel and walked out. He smirked to see Naruto looking so happy. He was doing this all for him. He did have to admit, however, that he looked good in the picture.

Suke walked over to the nightstand to see Naruto's sketch of him. "Whoa!" Sasuke jumped to find Naruto had snuck up on him. Naruto squeezed Sasuke's waist and he had to pry him off to breath.

"Naru, can you let me get dressed? Then you can hug me as much as you want." Naruto nodded and sat on the bed as Sasuke slipped on his clothes. Right as soon as Sasuke finished, Naruto sprang up and hugged him again. Sasuke kissed him on his head and hugged him back. It dawned on him that not even Sakura knew his… their secret. Sasuke put a hand on the back of Naruto's head and stroked his hair. What would Sakura think? He thought of only pain as he pictured her bashing him in the head screaming, "You mean to tell me that I liked a gay person?" That actually got him into sort of a laugh. He giggled as Naruto looked up at him with his blue eyes.

"What's so funny Sasuke?"

"I'm picturing what Sakura will do when we tell her about us…"

"Ouch, I have a feeling it's gonna hurt…"

"You know it dobe. Well, want me to make breakfast? Or should we just head down to get some ramen at the stand for an early lunch?" Naruto loved it when Sasuke cooked, that was another secret. Only Naruto knew that Sasuke could cook better than anyone in the Leaf Village.

"I'll go with your cooking." Sasuke smiled. He went into the kitchen to make something.

"What'll you have?" Sasuke called out to Naruto.

"Whatever you're having," Naruto called back. Sasuke cracked some eggs and made omelettes for the both of them.

Naruto sat at the table, nearly two hours until the big moment. Sasuke set the omelette down by Naruto. "Dig in." He immediately grabbed a fork and dug in, just like Sasuke told him to do. He sat down by Naruto and began eating, too.

"Wow Suke! That was great, thanks!"

"Hey, Naru, when do you think we should tell Sakura?" Naruto hadn't really thought about that. He didn't know when they should.

"How about after she sees your hair, she hasn't even seen mine, with her being out of town to visit her cousin," Naruto answered.

"She's coming back today, she told me before she left. She said that she'd miss me, yeah right."

Naruto laughed, "Great, then we can surprise her. It is kind of nice that we got this time alone together though, isn't that right Suke?" Sasuke had to admit it; he did like the alone time with Naruto. He nodded.

"Well, I'd better head down, you wait here so I can surprise you." Naruto's face kind of fell, but then got up and hugged Sasuke; it was the last time he'd ever hug emo Suke. Naruto released as Suke went out the door. Naruto rushed to the window so he could watch Sasuke leave. Sasuke turned to wave, because he knew that Naruto always watched him leave.

Naruto waved back and slumped on the couch. He picked up the phone and decided to call Shikamaru. He dialed the number and Shikamaru answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Shika, what's up?"

"What do you think? I was sleeping you dumb ass!"

"This late? Why?"

"Because I'm tired, that's why, now what do you want?"

"Never mind, get back to your sleeping." Naruto hung up the phone, realizing that he had just been a bastard to Shikamaru, waking him up for no reason. "Should've known Shika wouldn't be up now, the lazy ass." Naruto decided to grab his sketchpad and started to draw the emo Sasuke.


	3. The Appointment

My friend is in this one, not the one who colored Suke, one of my other ones. It'll be Eli-chan Elizabeth/Liz . Mind you she really would act like that...

Chapter Three: The Appointment

Back with Sasuke, he walked in and a few girls giggled at the sight of him. He heard on of them whisper something about being hot, when he realized they were talking about him, since they kept staring at him. Yuck, girls liking me, that's gross!

"Um, Uchiha? Sasuke?" The girls gasped, now they were whispering even more. Sasuke got up and followed the lady that called his name. He sat down in the seat she pointed to and grabbed an "Us" magazine and began reading it.

"Hi." Sasuke jumped and threw the magazine back on the pile.

"Oh, hey."

"I'm Kisa, I'll be doing you're hair. So, what would you like? A trim?"

"No, I'm gonna dye it red and put purple streaks in it." Kisa almost spit out the gum she was chewing. She tried hard not to laugh, but failed. He looked at her with no emotion.

"Oh, you were serious, okay, I'll laughs I'll go get the dye." She walked off and Sasuke grabbed the magazine again. He turned right to the Fashion Police article, his favorite. There was Ashley Tisdale in a hideous dress that was white and had music notes on it. It had the reviews at the bottom, which he always thought were funny. Brickley said: This brings no _Music In Me. _Feinstein said: _We're All In This Together _to fire your stylist. Kemble said: You may _Bop To The Top, _but your stylist will bop to the bottom. Sasuke laughed. Kisa came back with the dye and Sasuke set the magazine down.

"So you are definitely serious about this, kid?" Suke nodded. She tilted his head back to get it wet. She washed his hair and applied the red dye. Only to some parts, so he would still have black in his hair. Then she put in the purple. A girl walked by. "Her mom owns this salon, she randomly comes in here at times."

Sasuke looked to find the dirty-blonde short-haired girl staring at him. She kinda creeped him out in a way. She looked like a statue. "Hi," Suke said, "Who are you?"

The girl sat there for a while longer before replying, "Eli-chan, hey I know you, you're that Uchiha dude."

"Yeah… what about it?" Eli-chan got up and walked off. Sasuke shrugged it off.

As soon as Suke was done she blow dried it and let him style it. He looked in the mirror. "Oh my gosh, it looks great!!!!!!! Wait till Naru sees!!!!" Suke paid for it and went out the door. When he walked out, many heads turned in his direction. Girls shrieked and the two girls that were whispering walked out. They started wide-eyed at him as he turned to walk back.

Naruto waited but the door, knowing that Sasuke should be done by now. He sat down on the couch impatiently as he flipped through ten drawings of Sasuke, his soon to be punk boy. The door began to open as a colorful (sort of) Sasuke walked in. Naruto's mouth formed into a giant smile. "Oh Suke! It looks so cool!!!!! It is awesome!" Naruto jumped up and down. "Can I call Sakura? Please! She should be back by now!"

Suke nodded his head and Naruto dashed for the phone. He dialed Sakura's number. "Hello?"

"Saku-chan! Come over, we haven't seen you for a week! We have a surprise to show you!!!"

"Whoa, slow down Naruto, okay, I'll be over, bye." Naruto hung up the phone. He looked around, realizing how much of a mess it was.

"Shadow Clone jutsu!" He and his shadow clones cleaned up while Sasuke went into the bathroom to look at his new hair.

"I did it," Sasuke muttered. "Naruto is really happy. I haven't seen him that happy since I told him I loved him." Sasuke grew to like his hair fast. He tied his headband on again and exited the bathroom. Naru was done cleaning up and he hopped on Suke. They kissed until they heard a knock on the door. "This is it, are we ready to tell Saku-chan everything?" Naruto nodded. He ran to open the door. As soon as Sakura got a glimpse at Naruto she shrieked.

"Naruto! Damn you… what did you do to your hair?" She turned to look at Suke and shrieked even louder. "No, no, no! Why? Why! What the hell did you do this for?"

"Saku-chan, we have one more thing to tell you…"

"What is it now?"

"Suke and I are… me and Sasuke…"

"Sakura, Naruto and I are gay." Sakura stared at him in disbelief. "It's true, we'll prove it." Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the arm and he kissed him passionately. They turned to find Saku-chan on the floor. Naru rushed to her and Sasuke smirked, but went in the kitchen to get some water anyways.

When Sakura woke up she almost fainted again. Then her eyes went in pure rage. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU TWO ARE GAY? SINCE WHEN?"

"Since you left…" Sakura got up and attempted to leave. Naruto grabbed her arm.

"What?" Saku-chan snapped.

"Do you hate us now?"

"No, I'm just confused and mad, I mean… never mind, I'll see you later." Saku-chan walked out, dazed and angry-looking.

"She took that better than I thought!" Naruto breathed. Sasuke came and put his arms around Naruto. He nibbled on his ear. "I think you look hot as a punk."

"You look hot either way."


	4. The Leaf Village's Surprise

Chapter Four: The Leaf Village's Surprise

Naruto and Sasuke walked to where they were suppose to meet Kakashi-Sensei. He was already there with Saku-chan. When she saw them, she turned away. Kakashi looked at them in surprise. "You're the ones who are late this time, why? And why did you dye your hair?" Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other.

"No reason for both." they said in unison.

"We slept in late… I mean…" Naruto started. He looked at Sakura, who was blushing hard.

"Yeah, we met at the bridge, I saw Naruto walk by and realized that he must've been late, too, right dobe?" Sasuke covered.

"Yeah." Naruto could tell that Saku-chan was relieved that they wouldn't tell anyone else. "So anyways sensei, what's up?"

"I'm going to be gone for a few days, so you won't have any missions."

"That's it? That's why you called us here at eight in the morning!!!!!! Dammit Kakashi!" Sakura burst, "Couldn't it wait?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, never mind, well get back to whatever you were doing earlier. Bye." Kakashi went in the opposite direction.

"Come one dobe, lets get back."

"Sasuke, Naruto, wait." They turned around to find Sakura staring at them.

"What is it?" Sasuke sounded cranky.

"I don't care if you're gay, just don't act like it around me. I won't tell anyone." Naruto thought he saw Sasuke flash a quick smirk.

"Whatever. See yah."

Naruto and Sasuke headed down the street and once out of Saku-chan's sight, Suke put his arm around Naruto's waist. He guided Naru-chan to an ally out of the way. "No one ever comes here," Sasuke said suddenly, "I don't even think half of the leaf village even knows about it." Sasuke backed Naruto straight into a corner.

"Suke, shouldn't we get home first?"

"It's fine, no one will see us." He started to kiss Naruto's neck.

"Sasuke, I don't want…" A fan girl who was passing by cut him off.

"AHHH! SASUKE!!!!! NO!" The girl screamed. A crowd formed at that spot. Sakura pushed herself to the front. [Just because Suke and Naru dyed their hair doesn't mean that they aren't recognizable.

"Leave them alone!" she shouted.

"But Uchiha! Sasuke Uchiha is gay!!!! So is that Uzumaki guy!!!! And they turned punk and Goth!!!!!!" a random person shouted.

"Who cares? They are still people! Plus they are my teammates, as well as best friends. Oh and yeah, I don't even know why they dyed their hair" The crowd began to leave as they realized Saku-chan was right. The straight people were still grossed out of course, but other than that, they left Suke and Naru-chan alone. (Well okay, they did get made fun of, until Sasuke beat them up.) Not all of them left right away. Eli-chan was standing there, laughing quietly.

"What? You don't feel comfortable anymore? You can carry on, I don't mind."

Sasuke grabbed Naru's hand and pushed Eli-chan out of the way. She shrugged and thought about following them, but decided not to and went to poke Shikamaru.

As a result, Kakashi found out later about the incident that Sasuke and Naruto were living together and didn't mind. Jiraya wanted to know more (obviously) for a new book. Choji and Shino decided to come out with their gayness, too, and all the homos lived happily ever after.


	5. Shika and Eli

Later on with Shikamaru and Eli.

Eli-chan kept poking Shika in the head. "Pineapple head!!!!!!"

"Damn Eli- get the hell off of me!" She kept poking him. "Damn you!!!!!!"

"Pineapple head, pineapple head!"

What will Shika do to Eli? Find out next week! Jk

God I sound like a soap opera, find out blah, blah, blah, who writes this… oh me… sorry, moment of randomness, bye! I hope you liked the story, if you did, REVIEW!!!!!!! Review anyways; tell me what I did wrong, flames accepted!!!!! 


End file.
